


The Stroke

by amethystbrooke



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: Charles always seems like he has the upper hand but sometimes that turns out to be a different story under the table.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	The Stroke

Charles pulled into a semi-secluded space in the parking garage as Sam shuffled through the contract they were bringing to their client today.   
“You aren’t going to do the good guy-bad guy thing today are you?”   
“No.” He said, shutting off the car and looking over at her “You seem tense, Bunty.”   
“This is a really big client and I’m still new to all this, I don’t want to mess up.” Sam said as she read over the terms of their agreement.   
“I have faith that you’ll pull it off, you’re tenting your eyebrows again.” He said, placing his finger in the middle of her brow and gently rubbing.   
“I know you have faith in me, Charles, I just want to do a good job.” She said, looking up at him.   
He smiled, and cupped her face with his hands “You always do, Bunty.” He said, pressing his lips against her forehead “But if you are really so pressed, perhaps it might help if we add an incentive to do well?” He asked, his eyes quickly scanning the parking garage around them.   
“What do you mean?” She asked as he placed her hand on her thigh. He smirked as he slid it up her skirt, slipping his hand into her stockings. Sam gasped softly, looking up at him surprised. She looked around at the parking garage outside the car, checking that it was empty. and then turned back to him.    
Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His fingers slipped between her legs, quickly finding her clit. She moaned softly, her hands gripping his shoulders. 

"If we get the client…." He whispered softly in her ear, rubbing her clit quickly, Sam whimpering as she trembled already close. 

"Charles--I'm gonna--" She clenched her jaw. Right as she was at the tipping point he pulled his hand out from her stockings, sucking on his finger. 

"...then you can cum." He finished his sentence. 

"Are you serious?!" Sam asked, every cell in her body begging for relief.

"I am." He said, giving her a gentle kiss which made her skin burn in her vulnerable state. He took the contract from her and grabbed his briefcase, getting out of the car. 

Sam bit the inside of her cheek, taking a deep breath before getting out of the car. 

As they walked into the building and spoke to the receptionist, Sam silently wished there was a way for him to have a taste of his own medicine. And as they were led into the conference room, that's when she got a deliciously terrible idea. They both took their seats, Charles making sure their documentation was in order when the clients came in. Charles and Sam both stood up and shook their hands then sat back down. 

Sam's petite hand moved from her lap to his thigh, gently squeezing it as her hand slid up. 

"I was thinking we--..." Charles paused, staring straight ahead as her finger gently traced the outline of his cock in his pants. 

"Mr. Jones?" One of the Clients asked, Charles flinching.

"Apologies, Gentlemen. I lost my train of thought." He cleared his throat, doing his best to ignore her hand gently squeezing his cock. "Uhm, as I was saying, about this software here--" he continued, doing his damnedest not to let his Bunty get the best of him. 

He stealthily reached his hand under the table, grabbing her hand and moving to set it back in her own lap. 

"Miss Young, why don't you tell these gentlemen about how our Company's technology would benefit them most?" Charles said, hoping to distract her.  
  
Sam smiled and nodded "Of course--" she said, starting to go over how what they were offering would help their company grow, but under the table she had his hand in hers now, rubbing it against her stockings to show him she was so wet she soaked through. 

He managed to get his hand away from her, his cheeks burning and his leg bouncing under the table impatiently. He swore that time had slowed down as the meeting seemed to drag on and on. The blonde was doing his best to stay focused but his thoughts kept drifting, imagining him bending Samara over the meeting table and burying himself inside of her.   
  
“Well, I think we have a deal.” The Client finally said, signing the contract, standing up and offering to shake Charles’ hand. Charles accidentally let out a sigh of relief and quickly composed himself again, standing up and shaking the client’s hand.  
  
“I am so glad that we could reach an agreement.” He said. Sam shook their hands as well, Charles watching her out of the side of his eye. The two of them calmly left the meeting room, Charles placing a gentle hand on her lower back. The closer they got to the parking garage the faster he willed her towards the car with that hand, Sam failing to stop herself from laughing as she broke from him and climbed into the car quickly. Charles jogged to the driver’s side, throwing his briefcase and jacket in the back, starting the car, and throwing it in reverse.   
  
“Your apartment?” She asked, taking his hand in hers as he pulled out of the garage.  
  
“Yes.” He said, his cheeks flooding with color as she sucked on two of his fingers. Every stop light on the way to his apartment was testing him, his leg bouncing. He needed her now. She released his fingers from her mouth and leaned over, kissing his neck as they waited for the light to change, her hand squeezing him through his pants. As soon as the light switched, he stepped on the gas.  
  
Charles was certain he broke several traffic laws as he pulled into his usual space at his place. The two of them got out of the car and rushed to the lobby, Charles impatiently pressing the up button on the elevator as Sam clung to his arm. The elevator opened, Charles and Sam stepping in. As soon as the doors closed he pulled her close to him, giving her a searing kiss as he pressed her against the wall of the elevator, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Sam let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue rubbing against his tongue. They broke the kiss for air moments later, Charles kissing up and down her neck. This blasted elevator was going slower than ever.   
  
The elevator finally dinged open to his staircase. The two of them quickly moved up the stairs, Charles fumbling to unlock his apartment as he pulled her in for another kiss. As soon as he heard the locks tumble, he kicked the door open, picking Sam up and kicking the door shut behind him.   
He pressed her against the wall, pushing her skirt up as his tongue dipped into her mouth again. Sam’s hands tugged at his pants, undoing his belt and pulling the zipper down. She yanked at the button so artlessly that it flew off, landing somewhere else in the room. He made a mental note to find it later as his pants came down around his ankles. He reached between them and pushed his briefs down, and pulled her panties to the side.  
  
"You want me?" He asked, pecking her lips again.  
  
"Yes, please." She whispered, pecking his lips back.  
  
Charles pushed into her, Sam letting out a moan. He buried his head in her shoulder, Sam clinging to him tightly as he fucked her against the wall.  
He pulled her shirt down revealing the skin just above her breast and he sucked on it, hard, leaving a mark where only he could see as he continued to pump into her. Sam whimpered, her fingers mussed his hair as she pulled it.  
  
“Fuck....” She cursed, Charles smirking as he worked on leaving another hidden mark. When she cursed he knew he was doing a good job. He reached between them and began to rub gentle circles over her clit, Sam shivering against him.  
“You’re gonna make me--cum--” She choked out, her nails now digging into his back.  
“Good--” He grunted in reply, rubbing just a bit faster to match his rhythm. Within a few minutes, Sam cried out, trembling against him as her muscles squeezed him.  
  
Charles groaned, using every once of control to keep from cumming inside her. He silently reprimanded himself for being so impatient to get inside he had forgotten a condom. After a moment he pulled out of her. Sam put her feet on the ground, still holding onto him as she felt a little wobbly. She kissed him gently.  
  
“I love you.” She said softly.  
Charles felt his heart warm but he felt his chains tightening. He kissed her again, hoping to express physically what he could not express verbally, that he loved her too.   
After he pulled away, she took his hand in hers “C’mon, let’s go for round two.” She said, leading him towards the stairs.  
  
He grinned and followed her, kicking his pants to the side "As you wish, Bunty."


End file.
